


In the Middle of the Aisle

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [73]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly gets a big surprise when she goes grocery shopping.





	In the Middle of the Aisle

**Author's Note:**

> For the April 1st prompt -- "You're in a grocery store." Stand-alone.

_Too many choices,_ Molly thought, _and none of them familiar._ She was in the States for a week-long conference and was tired of room service. The woman at the front desk had directed her to a nearby grocery store and Molly was now in the cereal aisle, looking at the offerings.

“With all of this sugar,” she muttered, “I’d be better off eating the box.”

“Probably, but then you’d miss out on one of the great American ‘delicacies,’” said a familiar voice behind her.

Molly turned to her husband, grinning. “I won’t even ask how you knew I was in this store. What I will ask is what are you doing in Chicago?”

Sherlock chuckled. “I missed you, of course. This is the longest we’ve been apart since the wedding.”

She rolled her eyes fondly. “Sherlock, it’s only been three days.”

“Exactly.”

Molly laughed softly. “I love you. I take it your bags are already in my room?”

He grinned. “Of course. John and Mary took the room across the hall.”

She smiled delightedly. “They’re here too? Who’s got Rosie?”

“Mrs. Hudson. Wiggins said he’d run any errands she needed.” Sherlock took the cart and they walked down the aisle. “Mycroft promised to keep an eye on all three of them.”

Molly smirked. “He’d do that anyway, but still, it’s nice to have Big Brother watching over them.”

Sherlock nodded. “John and Mary would be here except that they were hit by a terrible case of jet lag.”

She giggled. “I’m sure it’s more like they saw the king size bed and wanted to enjoy a child-free night.”

“Something like that.” Sherlock smirked. “We should take advantage too, our child-free nights are numbered.”

Molly scowled in confusion. “What? We don’t have any kids, Sherlock.”

He chuckled. “We will in about seven and a half months. You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed the signs, Dr. Holmes.”

She stared at him. “I thought it was stress … or the flu…” Her face lit up. “A baby?”

Sherlock grinned. “You can buy a home pregnancy test while we’re here if you want confirmation, but really, it’s obvious you-”

Molly cut him off with a kiss.


End file.
